While We Are Struck in the Headwind
| Japanese = 向かい風に打たれながら | Romanized = Mukai Kaze ni Utare nagara | Performer = Minori Chihara | Type = Single | Release = June 23, 2014 }} is the opening theme of RAIL WARS! anime series. The song was performed by Minori Chihara. Track Listing The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Daisuke Kikuta (Elements Garden). The coupling track is written by Kohei Matsui, composed by Tomoyuki Nakazawa, and arranged by Kazuya Takase, Nakazawa, and Takeshi Ozaki as "Yukishiya Takanakazaki". Only included in the limited and regular editions, the third track is written by Saori Kodama, composed and arranged by Kikuta. #While We are Struck in the Headwind #FLAGSHIP FANFARE #Pecan VACATION☆ Edition While We are Struck in the Headwind (Off Vocal) Edition FLAGSHIP FANFARE (Off Vocal) Edition Audio Lyrics Romaji= Mayoi no naka de Dandan ōkiku naru kokoro no sakebi Hitori janai tte kanjiru basho ga hoshī Hajimari nanda storm on heart (Come on Come on Come on!) Tsuyoi shōdō tsuyoi dake janai sonna shōdō (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) Furi muite mo (kotaeru koe ha No, no no! ) wakaranai Atarashī jibun he to Kawaru tame no kagi ha koko ni aru Mukai kaze ni utarete mo tsumetai ame ni nurete mo Kienai jōnetsu de hashirou Negai ha hikari no yō ni ashita wo terasu terasu yo Sā kakugo wo misete goran yo Isshun no shinkirō ga (ishiki wo koete) Massugu ni nobiru rail wo utsushita no sa Aseri osaete Jitto mae wo muitan da takamatteku honki Agaite sara ni genkai sute sattara Tsuite oide yo brave on you (Come on Come on Come on!) Sugoi shōgeki sugoi dake janai shin no shōgeki (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) Motomereba (nozonda bun no Diamond) tsukameru sa Makenai jibun he to Kawaru tame ni kimi ha tsuki susume Atsui suna ni daka rete mo kawaki ni nodo ga yakete mo Kesenai jōnetsu ni aitai Omoi ha kasanari atte ashita ga moeru moeru yo Sā mirai he subete kakeyou (Oh, my railway doko made Oh, my railway…Go!) Atsui suna ni daka rete mo kawaki ni nodo ga yakete mo Kesenai jōnetsu ni aitai Omoi ha kasanari atte ashita he mukau mukau yo Sā mirai he subete kakeyou Mukai kaze ni utarete mo tsumetai ame ni nurete mo Kienai jōnetsu de hashirou Negai ha hikari no yō ni ashita wo terasu terasu yo Sā kakugo wo misete goran yo Isshun no shinkirō ga (ishiki wo koete) Massugu ni nobiru rail wo utsushita no sa (Oh, my railway doko made) Come on Come on Come on! Tsuyoi kaze (doko made… kanata he…) Come on Come on Come on! Tsuyoi shōdō |-| Kanji= 迷いのなかで だんだん大きくなる心の叫び ひとりじゃないって感じる場所が欲しい 始まりなんだ storm on heart (Come on Come on Come on!) 強い衝動 強いだけじゃない そんな衝動 (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) 振り向いても(答える声は No, no no!)わからない 新しい自分へと 変わるための鍵はここにある 向かい風に打たれても 冷たい雨に濡れても 消えない情熱で走ろう 願いは光のように 明日を照らす照らすよ さあ覚悟を見せてごらんよ 一瞬の蜃気楼が(意識を越えて) 真っ直ぐに伸びるレールを映したのさ 焦り押さえて じっと前を向いたんだ 高まってく本気 足掻いてさらに限界捨て去ったら ついておいでよ brave on you (Come on Come on Come on!) 凄い衝撃 凄いだけじゃない 真の衝撃 (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) 求めれば(望んだ分のDiamond)つかめるさ 負けない自分へと 変わるために君は突き進め 熱い砂に抱かれても 渇きに喉が灼けても 消せない情熱に会いたい 想いは重なり合って 明日が燃える燃えるよ さあ未来へ全て賭けよう (Oh, my railway どこまで Oh, my railway…Go!) 熱い砂に抱かれても 渇きに喉が灼けても 消せない情熱に会いたい 想いは重なり合って 明日へ向かう向かうよ さあ未来へ全て賭けよう 向かい風に打たれても 冷たい雨に濡れても 消えない情熱で走ろう 願いは光のように 明日を照らす照らすよ さあ覚悟を見せてごらんよ 一瞬の蜃気楼が(意識を越えて) 真っ直ぐに伸びるレールを映したのさ (Oh, my railway どこまで) Come on Come on Come on! 強い風 (どこまで…かなたへ…) Come on Come on Come on! 強い衝動 |-| English= While being lost my heart cries louder and louder I want a place where I won't feel alone It's the beginning, storm on heart (Come on Come on Come on!) A strong will, it's not just strong, it's more than a will (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) Even when I turn around (the answer is No, no no!) I still can't understand To become my new self The key to change is here Even though we're against the headwind, even if we're wet by the cold rain Let's run in an everlasting passion As if our wishes are radiant, let's shine brighter, light up our futures Now, let me see if you're ready The mirage in this moment (overcomes human's logic) Straightly make a progress in the rail I tried to keep patient Quietly look forwards, become more serious I struggle to get rid of the boundary Come here, brave on you (Come on Come on Come on!) A great attack, it's more than great, it's a true attack (Come on Come on Come on Come on!) If we aim for it (what we wished, the divided Diamond) we'll reach it To change into my never-losing self I chase after you Even though I'm embraced in the hot sand, even if my throat burns until my thirst I want to meet you in my everlasting passion Our feelings now become one, we'll now burn in passion for the future Now, let's bet everything for future (Oh, my railway Faraway Oh, my railway…Go!) Even though I'm embraced in the hot sand, even if my throat burns until my thirst I want to meet you in my everlasting passion Our feelings now become one, we're going to face the future Now, let's bet everything for future Even though we're against the headwind, even if we're wet by the cold rain Let's run in an everlasting passion As if our wishes are radiant, let's shine brighter, light up our futures Now, let me see if you're ready The mirage in this moment (overcomes human's logic) Straightly make a progress in the rail (Oh, my railway Faraway) Come on Come on Come on! The strong wind (Faraway…beyond…) Come on Come on Come on! A strong will Videos 茅原実里 New Single「向かい風に打たれながら」PV short ver.|Short cut of the PV. TVアニメ「RAIL WARS!」OP 「向かい風に打たれながら」— 茅原実里|Opening animation. Navigation Category:Music